Trainers School Visit
Chapter 1: One of Those Trainer's School Days The group offered to visit a trainer's school, Mei, Jade, Reicheru, Sophie and Satoko arrived there. "Hi!" a little girl went up to Reicheru said. "Hi, sweetie." She said. Reicheru wasn't very good with children. Then they entered the classroom. "Can we see your Pokemon?" One of the children asked. "Of course!" Sophie said. They went outside with the schoolteacher. Reicheru threw her Pokeballs, Hinomaru, Rukoshi, Tetsuo, Flames, Kyo and Youko were now out, he also sent out a few support Pokemon such as Tesla, Minus, Plus, Moon and a few others. "You have an Espeon?" A girl asked. "Yes, remind you, everyone warned me not to evolve into Espeon and weird things happened, the trainer that I defeated when I evolved, had a heart attack, my psychic brainwaves were that of a Mewtwo, and my bullies' heads exploded." Hinomaru said. "Are you gonna say the statues moved?" A boy said. "They tried to climb up a tree!" He said "Yep, the Reshiram is Flames, Kyo is the Growlithe, Youko is the Vulpix, Tetsuo is the Delphox and Rukoshi is the male Meowstic." She said. Then she picked up Hinomaru. "For the love of Arceus, please be careful with Hinomaru, he almost killed five people from holding roughly and his psychic powers are very dangerous." She warned. She then turned to Tesla. "Tesla doesn't speak English, he speaks only Alola language." Hinomaru annonced before Reicheru could even say it "This girl defeated Alessandro Todaro the Reicheru wannabe." Sophie said, pointing to Jade. The children played with the Pokemon, Sun was seen with her soulmate Hinomaru, Sun held Grace in her arms. Minus sat with his twin sister, Plus in human forme. "Those two are my Plusle and Minun twin set." Reicheru said, Then she went next to her Lake Guardians set, all three were in Pokémon forme. A girl noticed a scar on the Azelf's stomach. "These are my Lake guardians, Naru is the Uxie, Ai is the Mesprit and Yu is the Azelf." She introduced. She then turned to them. "I advise you be careful with the three, I had to hide them from regions that didn't recongise Sinnoh." She said. She turned to Yu. "I found Yu almost dying, the other two were found moments prior in an alleyway, Hinomaru took them in, but Ai was looking outside, waiting for her brother to come, I found Yu with a horrible stab wound, He was also very thin from starvation, I don't use him very much for fears of his own safety." She explained. The twin-tailed blue pixie changed into his human forme. "Can I see your scar?" A student asked. "No." He said. The other two turned into their human formes. "Yeah, the scar's pretty d*** ugly, Yu won't even go shirtless while swimming because he thinks it's the ugliest thing ever, since the lake guardians are really small Pokémon, being only a foot tall and weighing only 0.7lbs, It took over 5-6 hours for Nurse Joy to reconstruct Yu's organs." Ai said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics